


Bittersweet Rush

by Mgluvsbl25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Cafe AU, Drunkness, Everyone is tired of seeing Tony moping and pining, I tag a lot, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Natasha is my queen, So is Natasha, Steve is adorable AF, The feelings are mutual, There's jealousy, There's minor angst, These two idiots love each other, Tony gets sad, Tony likes him a lot, Tony mopes, but who doesn't like angst, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgluvsbl25/pseuds/Mgluvsbl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can say that he hasn't fallen in love this much with someone in his 27 years of life; but how did a blue-eyed blond haired barista manage to capture his heart in a matter of months without trying? Hell, pants that tight should be illegal.</p><p>"Stop staring at his butt, Tony" Natasha said eyeing said butt in amazement.</p><p>"I'm merely observing its beauty and admiring the size of it" Tony retorted sipping his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Steve.</p><p>Natasha sighed and tried not to bash her head on the wall it was time Tony did something about his pining. It was killing her, and it was only a matter of time before she took things into her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this chapter, so there are some changes to it. If you already read the first chapter I recommend reading this chapter again, because I edited it. If you are a new reader carry on. Enjoy!

"Stop staring at his butt, Tony" Natasha said eyeing said butt in amazement.

"I'm merely observing its beauty and admiring the size of it" Tony retorted sipping his coffee, never taking his eyes off of Steve who was currently cleaning some tables.

Natasha sighed and tried not to bash her head on the wall it was time Tony did something about his pining. It was killing her, and it was only a matter of time before she took things into her hands. 

“Just ask the guy out already Tony” Natasha said as she played with the straw in her drink, frustrated at Tony's stubbornness.

“What guy? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I came here for the coffee. It’s top notch you should know, since you're sitting here with me drinking coffee” Tony said as he sipped his coffee and brushing off Natasha's comment.

Natasha raised her eyebrows flabbergasted at Tony's dismissal.

“That’s why you’re here almost everyday right? Just for the coffee and not some Adonis-like barista, because if you aren’t I might as well have him for myself” she sneered trying to get under his skin and irritate him enough so that he would do something about his pining for the admittedly attractive barista.

She was so frustrated with Tony that she was tempted to tell Steve that Tony wanted to fuck him against the wall and have his way with him, but with more tact. 

“Yes, it’s just for the coffee” Tony said, stubbornly refusing to admit he was also there for a certain barista, after all it wasn't anyone's business but his own.

He looked out the window observing how the leaves were falling from the trees and forming piles of red, orange, and yellow on the sidewalk. It was late October and the temperature was dropping clearly announcing that winter was coming. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was six in the afternoon, but mother nature wanted it to look like it was nine instead. They were sitting inside the cozy cafe drinking coffee and eating cookies that they ordered and damn did they have the best coffee and cookies.

He slouched in his seat and sighed, enjoying the warmth of the place and the comfort of his seat. He wanted to stay forever plus the table he was sitting at gave him a perfect view of the person of his affection. Who was currently smiling at a customer that just came in. Oh did he want that face to smile at him all day. 

He sat up while shivering courtesy of the wind that came in through the door.

“Just talk to him, I can’t stand to see you so desperate” Natasha said frustratingly, which snapped him from his thoughts.

“Moi? Desperate? Please I am many things, but desperate is not one of them plus I have talked to him, many times but they all end in failure” Tony said refusing to talk to or ask out said barista after the last time he initiated conversation, he got hot coffee spilled over himself. Let’s just say it was extremely uncomfortable and painful to wear clothes after that endeavor.

“Fine” Natasha said, admitting defeat for now and wincing in sympathy for the last accident as she recalled a frantic Tony ripping his shirt off, and frantically wiping away at the scorching coffee. The media had fun with the footage of Tony embarrassing himself until it wasn’t funny anymore and everyone seemed to forget about it ever happening.

Tony continued to observe Steve. He was done serving the customer that came in a few minutes ago. Now he watched as said customer sat at another table and took his laptop out. Too bad he couldn’t see Steve’s butt.

The bell chimed and his attention was on a man that was tall some could say he was even attractive.

He heard someone laugh in surprise. He looked at the counter and he felt himself freeze, his heart beating faster and holy hell. It was just unfair how some people just looked absolutely adorable.

Steve’s pearly white teeth were on display and those sinfully pink lips stretched into the biggest smile Tony had the pleasure of seeing on Steve. His eyes crinkled in utter happiness and Tony could swear he saw sparkles emit from Steve. Maybe Tony needed his eyes checked.

Unfortunately, that beautiful smile was not directed at him and fuck did that kill a small part of him.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed. Tony turned and studied the man who was smiling at Steve. He was buff and was wearing a coat that reached his knees and was wearing a white button up and slacks underneath.

“Steve” the man (Bucky) said with fondness in his tone.

Steve left the counter and walked to Bucky. He gave him a huge hug and then ruffled Bucky’s hair.

Tony felt a stab of jealousy and disappointment. He wanted Steve to hug him like he never wanted to let go and wake up to that beautiful smile; but some higher power hated him and it turns out Steve is taken and looks like he’s in love. Tony felt his palms sweat and his stomach churn, he probably looked like a total fool every time he tried to ask Steve out or even try to have a conversation with the guy. His chest felt tight and he wanted to go home and forget that Steve wasn’t his and that he may never find someone who will truly love him. He realized that he had fallen and hard too, even though it was pointless since he never had a chance in the first place.

He didn’t want someone that saw all the money or the fame or even the power, he wanted someone to love him for who he was. But now all he wanted to do was escape the suddenly too small cafe and pretend he didn’t just have his heart crushed by some beautiful blond.

“Well, Natasha I think it’s time for me to go” Tony stuttered out, leaving the coffee he supposedly came for and stayed. He lost his appetite and was not in the mood to be fucked with, especially now that he felt his heart was shattered into tiny million pieces.

“Tony” Natasha muttered a frown on her face and worry plaguing her.

“Thanks for coming with me Nat, I appreciate it” Tony said grabbing his coat and leaving in a hurry. Desperate to just get the fuck out of there and drown his sorrows. The door slammed when he accidentally closed it too hard. Right now he didn’t care about that, he just wanted this painful feeling in his chest to go away. He blinked and refused to let any tears out. 

He shivered and rubbed his hands together and breathed on them warming them up and silently cursing himself for leaving his house (mansion) in a hurry and forgetting his gloves. He was still fighting the urge to cry. 

Spotting his car, he practically ran for it and got in. He slumped forward laying his forehead on the steering wheel.

“I’m such an idiot” he muttered and turned the engine on and drove off. 

 

Tony groaned as he woke up in his living room. Last night was a blur, but he remembered alcohol and calling Bruce plus a lot of crying on his part.

“Awake?” Bruce asked as he walked into the living room a cup of coffee in each hand and giving Tony a disappointed look. 

“Wish I wasn’t and why the long face?” Tony groaned, a monster headache rearing its head. His throat felt dry and his stomach was not agreeing with him.

Bruce set down the cups on the small table Tony had in the living room. He sat down on the couch and angled his body towards Tony.

“We need to talk about last night, if you want coffee go ahead and get one from the table” Bruce gestured to the table where two mugs had steam rising from them. The sharp scent of the coffee made the memories from the day before rush to Tony’s mind.

Tony grimaced and sat up the best he could without feeling the world was spinning.

“I’d rather not drink coffee, like ever again and there’s nothing to talk about” Tony said feeling his stomach churn.

“Yes, there is all you did last night was cry on my shoulder and moan about how you got your heart broken while being utterly shit-faced. Plus you love my coffee, why are you rejecting it now?” Bruce said with an impatient tone that showed his shock at how easy Tony brushed the beverage away when he claimed that he would always love coffee forever and would die if he didn’t have at least a cup once a day.

Tony stared at Bruce in shock, not believing that said friend just cussed at him for being drunk.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?” Bruce asked, pissed at Tony for drinking again and not telling him what made him take that decision in the first place.

“It’s me Bruce, it’s just that I’m not in the mood I feel like shit and I don’t feel like talking about last night” Tony said, avoiding the topic like his life depended on it. 

“Then when are we going to talk? Because right now I just see the old you Tony. And you know what? It scares me to see you like this, because I don’t want a repeat of the time it was just too much” Bruce said, scared that Tony will shut down and push them away again. He didn’t want that to happen again.

“I’m not going back to the way it was before” Tony said defensively walking to his room, trying not throw up and just feeling like shit.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. 

“That’s not what you’re showing me right now” Bruce said angrily getting up from the couch and then getting his keys and then walking out the front door; shutting it with a loud slam. He needed a breath of fresh air before he lost it completely, and turned into Hulk. Let’s just say it wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

“I’m not going back to the way I was before” Tony whispered as he laid face down on his bed after hearing Bruce leave.

Tears were pooling in his eyes.

“I’m not” he whispered again as he let the tears fall.  
Bruce was sitting in his car and contemplated on what to do next. Then he realized what he had to do.

He called Natasha, she usually had all the answers and maybe she knows what’s wrong with Tony.

“Mind explaining to me why I had a drunk Tony the night before?” Bruce asked impatient to get some answers.

“He got drunk?” she asked flabbergasted by what she just heard coming from Bruce’s mouth. 

“Yes, he did and I just finished trying to talk to him about why he had the sudden urge to drink himself into oblivion. I’m worried about him, he’s been sober and happier than I’ve ever seen him these past few months. I just don’t understand what happened that made him do that” Bruce said explaining what happened that morning.

“You know about the coffee shop that Tony frequents right? He likes one of the baristas there, but his like is very...strong. You could even say he’s in love with the guy. I was drinking coffee with him in the cafe when the barista, who’s name is Steve, hugged another man. Tony seemed like he got the wrong idea and left me while he practically stormed away. I tried calling him several times, but he never answered. It seems that he arrived home, but isn’t in good shape it seems.” she said explaining the events of the day before.

“That’s why he drank the night away? Dammit to hell, if this barista has such an impact on Tony I think we need to talk to him. We have to see if Tony got the wrong idea or confirm his suspicions. I just hope that Tony is wrong. I feel like this barista will be good for him” Bruce said starting the engine, and checking the mirrors and reversing his car out of the driveway.

“I’ll meet you there then and I’ll text you the address. It’s only half an hour from Tony’s place” she said, relief evident in her voice.

“Damn, I wouldn’t travel 30 minutes for some coffee. Tony does have it bad." Bruce said, surprise evident in his voice and anger momentarily forgotten.

“He does, I’ll be waiting and try not to be late” Natasha said, ending the call.

“I won’t” he said, knowing that Natasha hadn’t heard him and ready to torture the answers out of Steve if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out in a few days (hopefully). Look forward to that and until next time.


End file.
